A Very Naruto Christmas
by mysterymaiden7
Summary: A collection of Christmas drabbles featuring the cast of Naruto. Rating subject to change.
1. Shikamaru and Ino

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto. Or Christmas. That belongs to Santa.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ino slowly regained consciousness, gradually becoming aware of her surroundings. She was warm, deliciously so, and tightly wrapped in the safety of Shikamaru's arms. Her breath emerging in a crystallized white cloud, she gazed up at him, temporarily caught off guard by the tender look in his eyes. He blinked and, abruptly, the look was gone, masked by his usual expression of lazy indifference.

"Back already?" His tone was faintly mocking, his eyes hooded behind fallen lashes. She sat in silence for a moment, reacquainting herself with her body. Knowing that her mind-transfer jutsu often left her disoriented, Shikamaru made no move to release her, his breath issuing forth in small, white clouds. It took several moments, but eventually her surroundings realigned and she realized-

"Shikamaru- your jacket…" His rangy body, surrounding hers so protectively, was trembling faintly. His jacket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, keeping her from freezing, but exposing him to the elements. Their squad had hesitated to accept the last-minute mission for exactly that reason. The blinking snow and freezing weather made the mission difficult at best. Ino lay, stunned into silence as he arched a languorous brow and spoke. "If you had frozen to death, our mission would have failed.

Ino huffed, her silence broken by his less-than-decorous declaration. "Troublesome girl." Shikamaru grumbled as he caught the jacket Ino had flung at him while she stomped away. He rose, tugging on the jacket in an attempt to warm himself before following her tracks through the lightly falling snow. With the mission successfully completed, their next objective would be to meet at the rendezvous point to regroup with Choji and return to the village. He neared Ino only a few moments later, standing, arms akimbo, in the snow.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru!" She called in annoyance. Having ascertained his safety for herself, she leapt into the treetops to continue traveling, leaving only a few, nearly-invisible footprints on the snow-covered branches. Grumbling, Shikamaru followed her, forced to keep up with her or risk losing her in the falling snow. It was getting heavier, he noted with muted alarm. It was possible they wouldn't make the rendezvous point tonight and would be forced to stop for shelter before they became nothing more than snowmen, themselves.

A soft outcry caught his attention and he froze as he spotted Ino slip from the branch she had moved to and land on the snow-covered ground with a puff of snow. He instantly abandoned his vantage point and moved to her side. Already, she was standing, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her teeth chattering from the cold as she glared at him, seeming to say without words that it was his fault. He resisted the urge to groan, casting his gaze around for a place they could wait out the remainder of the winter storm.

Uncaring what she thought of the gesture, he held out a hand to her. She eyed him suspiciously, before taking his hand and allowing him to assist her out of the drift. Once free of the snow, he pulled her into his embrace, tucking the jacket around her and sharing what body heat he had managed to generate during their travel through the treetops. He could feel her trembling and the soft shivers only made him wish more fervently for a blanket and a warm fire.

She snuggled closer to him as he tucked her legs around his waist and began to make his way through the snow to the small, rocky outcropping he had spotted. At least it would provide them with some shelter from the whipping winds and the falling snow. He peered down at her still face, concerned about the blue tinge of her lips. Somehow, he was going to have to keep them both from freezing until morning, when the snow stopped and they could make their way back to the village.

As he reached the outcropping, a small depression came into view, eventually revealing itself to be a cave. If they had happened upon it even a few minutes later, the entrance would have been completely covered, and they might never have found it. He cleared away the snow with his feet and started inside, hunched over, with Ino hanging onto him like a child, her long hair dragging on the cave floor. He moved her into the far corner, wrapping her in his jacket before moving back to the entrance to replace the snow his entrance had displaced. The barrier would be extra protection against the snow and would trap whatever body-heat they managed to generate inside the small cave.

He moved back to Ino, only to find that her eyes were closed tight. Concern crept over him and he shook her away, pulling her into the hollow between his legs, sharing his heat with her. Her eyes opened slightly and he palmed her cheek in his hand. "Don't fall asleep, Ino. If you do, you could freeze to death." She nodded, seemingly too tired to do more and laid her head against his shoulder, her eyes mere slits in her face. He rubbed a soothing hand over her back, gently warming her chilled skin and she did the same for his hands, gently massaging until he could feel the first pangs of sensation since he had piled snow over the entrance.

Oddly, their gestures were not awkward in the slightest. It seemed that both were willing to do whatever it took to remain warm in the freezing environment. Eventually, once the cave had warmed sufficiently, Shikamaru allowed Ino to drift off to sleep, remaining awake himself to monitor her and ensure her continued warmth.

Finally, the shadows in the cave lightened, the wind outside had stopped howling some time ago and the merest trickle of sunlight made it's way through a forgotten crack in the shield of snow that had protected them throughout the night. Exhausted, Shikamaru glanced down at the angel asleep atop him and gently ran a hand through her soft hair. Soon, he would awaken her and they would return to the village amidst celebration and blessed warmth, but for now…

"Merry Christmas, Ino." He murmured softly, gazing at the sliver of light as some brave bird began to chirp a greeting. "Troublesome girl…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

Ah, the holiday season. How I love it so. I recently saw a picture that was the inspiration for this set of drabbles (I may post the link on my profile, we'll have to see whether or not I'm in the mood).

I'm hoping to produce one story a day. But, of course, this is me we're talking about. All I can really promise is that each chapter with be infused with holiday goodness and a healthy dose of fluff. Also, that I will finish before Christmas. Although, I might post the last chapter the day of. Who knows?

Suggestions and pairings are welcome, though, I already have a fairly good idea how this is going to pan out.


	2. Neji and Tenten

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto. Dear Santa, I have been very good this year. Do you think maybe you could change that for me...?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tenten nibbled her lip thoughtfully as she sat on the edge of the training grounds, unseeingly watching as Neji and Lee trained. Despite the freezing weather, it seemed both boys remained undeterred. As for herself, she was content to remain bundled in a thick jacket with a mug of cocoa in her hands. She sipped at the cup, barely tasting the delicious concoction as she returned her thoughts to the question that had troubled her for days.

_What to get Neji for Christmas…_

She had already chosen gifts for the rest of her squad, as well as her close acquaintances, but, for some reason, an appropriate choice for the Hyuuga prodigy evaded her. She had thought about asking him outright, but somehow that seemed a little too much like cheating for her tastes. Christmas gifts weren't only about sharing the holiday spirit, but about showing how much you knew about a person by being able to accurately select a gift you felt sure they would love.

In all honesty, it made her a bit nervous. Lee was fun, a naturally optimistic ninja with a penchant for bringing out the humor (sometimes unintentionally) in any situation. Gai Sensei was almost exactly the same way. If one didn't know better, you would think they were related, the way they carried on. Their gift choices had been simple and unassuming, exactly as they were. Neji, however...

He was a complicated bundle of hidden feelings and dark expressions. So different from Lee and Gai's boundless faith and good cheer. She sighed, cradling the mug of dark liquid in her hands, warming her palms slightly against the outside of the swiftly-cooling mug. Tendrils of steam drifted off the top, swiftly dashed away by the chill winds. What to get Neji, what to get Neji...

"Tenten!" She looked up in stupefied silence to meet the fierce frown of the object of her thoughts. "We've been attempting to gain your attention for some time now." The Hyuuga stated, his voice tinged with something that was too controlled to be called sarcasm, but from any other person would have suited the inflection perfectly. She arched a sardonic brow. Perhaps she could purchase him a joke book?

The stray thought brought a smile to her face and she stood, dusting the snow from her pants with brisk movements. "What is it, Neji?" He continued to look on her with that faintly disapproving glance. "We are finished here, unless you wish to remain on your own." She narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know that she didn't appreciate his tone, no matter how well-mannered.

He shrugged and started off across the training fields for the entrance where Lee was impatiently waiting, jogging in place in an attempt to remain warm. "Ah, Tenten, my most esteemed comrade, my lovely lily flower, my glorious snow angel..." She smiled at his colorful way of talking and nodded her head in the direction of a small establishment.

"Would you both like some hot cocoa?" Lee instantly agreed, but Neji remained hesitant until she caught his arm and tugged him forcefully along with them. Surprisingly, Lee remained only long enough to collect a steaming mug of the warm drink, then raced off, informing them that he needed to "wrap the fruits of his labors in order to celebrate this most wondrous time of year." Tenten returned with a cup for Neji, who had taken a seat at one of the tables facing the snow-laden street.

"I love winter..." She sighed softly, as she slid the cup across the table to him. He glanced at it, and her, but didn't reply. "There's so many wonderful things to do. Make snow angels, bake gingerbread, have snowball fights..." She smiled at the warm memories the words invoked.

"I wouldn't know." Neji responded, taking a sip of his drink. Tenten stared at him a moment in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Surely you've celebrated Christmas before?"

Neji shook his head. "No."

Tenten froze for a moment. Not celebrate Christmas? "What _were_ you doing?"

"Training."

She gaped at him in horror. Training? During Christmas? She rose to her feet, watched closely by Neji. "What are you doing?" He asked, setting down his mug.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat, abandoning his cocoa on the table. She led him outside, striding determinedly down the middle of the street.

"Where are we going?" Neji queeried, looking less-than-pleased.

In all honesty, Tenten didn't care. "There's a competition going on today. We're entering it."

"A fighting competition?" Neji asked, his tone, for the first time, filled with disbelief.

"No."

"Then what-" He broke off as they rounded the corner, bringing the brightly lit center of town into view. "_Tenten, no_." He commanded, yanking them both to a halt as he spotted the signs.

"Please Neji!" She begged, tugging on his arm, though he refused to budge. The glittering signs proclaimed a snowman competition, the winner for the most original creation was to be awarded a prize. "It will be fun!"

Amidst much grumbling, she tugged him over to the table to sign up, recieving upon entry the traditional items: a top-hat, scarf, carrot, and a handful of coal.

"The rest is up to you." The cherubic woman manning the sign-up table explained. "You're not even required to use what we give you. The competition begins in five minutes though- you're one of our last entries. You'll have one hour to complete your snowman and present him to the judges. Good luck!" She added as Tenten pulled Neji away to claim a patch of powdery white snow.

(ONE HOUR LATER)

A shrill whistle rent the air and cries could be heard from the sidelines. "Times up! Everyone gather!" Tenten patted the last handful of snow into place and stepped back to look over their creation critically, then followed Neji over to the line where the other contestants waited impatiently for the judges' decision.

She giggled softly, glancing about at the other entries. One depicted a ballerina, though, as they watched, the dainty snow girl's head shifted and fell with a plop into the snow, accompanied by loud groans from her creators. The other's ranged from disproportionate farm animals to traditional snowmen and women.

She turned when she felt gentle, but cold, fingers against her cheek. Neji was peering at her with his usual inscrutiable expression. "Snow." He explained, indicating her cheek before looking away. Tenten could feel her face heat and she glanced at the ground to hide the reaction.

Finally, the wait was over and the judges assended the stage to declare the winners. "In third place is... Kiba Inuzuka!" Tenten blinked in surprise. Kiba had entered the competition? She glanced around for his entry, and laughed in delight when she spotted a giant snow sculpture of Akamaru rising from the snow.

"Second place goes to... Neji Hyuuga and Tenten!" She shrieked in happiness and launched herself at Neji before she could think better of the reaction. To her surprise, Neji caught her, twirling her about in the snow before gently setting her on her feet. They didn't even wait to find out who had beaten them. Instead, they walked back to examine their second-place ribbon, proudly crowning their snow-sculpture.

Tenten smiled once again as their life-size dipiction of Rock Lee rose into view, cheerily smiling through powdery white teeth. "I think we did fairly well. We'll have to practice for next year- we might even win!"

To her surprise, Neji walked up behind her and enclosed her in his arms, tugging her back against his hard body. "Thank you for today, Tenten. It was a wonderful gift."

Tenten smiled, a soft, secret smile as she leaned back against him. _I guess I found a gift for Neji after all..._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says:_**

Gack! Talk about OCC... Still, you have to admit, the story is a cute one. And Christmas-y. Admit it, you liked it.

And hey! Next day, too. I'm doing pretty good so far. Just because it's only been two days is no reason to discount my progress!


	3. Naruto and Hinata

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto. But I will- just wait until Christmas!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland." Hinata's snow voice carried over the snow as she hung the last ornament on the enormous Christmas tree. She stepped back and dusted her hands, looking over the vast expanse of greenery, interspersed with her hand-crafted decorations. Each ornament was made of tasty treats for the woodland creatures she hoped would gather at the spot.

There were birdseed encrusted pinecones, slices of bread held aloft by bright red ribbons, small bowls of mixed nuts, and plenty of other treats for any animal lucky enough to stumble upon the veritable treasure trove of food. She gathered the baskets she had used to carry her gifts through the dense forest and stacked them, taking care to collect them all.

Once she had gathered them, she made to leave, only to spot a lone red ribbon, peeping from the ground beneath the tree. She set the baskets back on the snowy ground and fished the final decoration from beneath the tree. "In the weather, we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown…" Hinata began again, stepping back to examine the tree and determine the best place to add the final ornament.

"Wow!" The loud exclamation caused her breath to catch, stopping her song abruptly and dropping the pinecone to the ground as her nerveless fingers lost their grip. She spotted a flash of orange out of the corner of her eye as the intruder stooped and picked up the dropped item. "The tree looks amazing, Hinata!"

Uzumaki Naruto grinned guilelessly at her, holding the ornament out to her so that she could retrieve it. "I didn't know you could sing so well. You have a wonderful voice." Hinata could feel the heat creep up her neck, suffusing her face with an embarrassingly red hue.

"Th… thank you." The confident voice of the singer was gone, replaced by her usual embarrassingly quiet tone.

"You should sing in the Christmas pageant, you know that Izumi girl is going to do terribly." In his usual tone, no-holds-barred-bare-truth-be-told-damn-the-consequences, Naruto related exactly what was wrong with the Christmas pageant's lead singer, who, Hinata knew for a fact, had the voice (and disposition) of an angel. All the while, despite her attempts to take it from him, Naruto proceeded to hold the ornament she had dropped at his approach.

Finally, she placed a hand over his and snatched the ornament from his wildly gesturing hands. He suddenly stopped in the midst of his tirade and smiled his signature grin at her. "Do you need some help?" He asked, indicating the baskets, as she busied herself with looping the end of the ribbon around a spare branch, securing it to the tree amongst its brethren.

She paused slightly, allowing her hands to drop to her sides as his question registered. In all honesty, she would like nothing better. However, after months of living with her heart on her sleeve where Naruto was concerned had given her a reason for caution. Either, he was so oblivious he hadn't noticed her blatant hero-worship, or he simply didn't return her feelings. Either way, it didn't bode well for her. Still, she could use a hand bringing everything back to the village.

"Y… yes, please." She lifted one of the small stacks of baskets from the ground and waited as Naruto grabbed the other, setting off ahead of her in the direction of the village. She shook her head and moved to follow, listening as he blundered through the undergrowth before cursing as he tripped and hit the snow with a muffled thump. She waited for a moment, then, when she didn't see him emerge, walked in his direction.

She found him lying on his back in the snow, arms and legs spread eagle away from his body. "N… Naruto?" She queried quietly, growing worried when his eyes didn't open, even after her soft inquiry. She set down her baskets and took a few steps toward him, eying his prone form worriedly. A shriek escaped her lips as he suddenly shot upwards and grabbed her arm, tumbling her into the snow beside him. She could hear his laughter as she attempted to push herself upright in the thick drift.

"Naruto!" Annoyance erased all traces of a stammer from her tone. She could hear him chuckle once more before he replied.

"Come on, Hinata. Play in the snow with me." She peeped up from her icy prison to view him creating a perfect snow angel in the untouched drifts. He patted down the snow, than stood, creating two handprints in the center, where he was forced to push himself up. He frowned slightly, an extreme change from his usual expression of innocent amusement and peered at the marred angel. "Somehow, it always gets ruined." He huffed, than peered at her with a grin. "Go on, Hinata."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but obediently lay down and moved her arms in the desired patterns. Finished, she moved to stand, only to find Naruto blocking her way. "Here." He held his hands out to her, beckoning her forward. "I'll pull you up." Hinata sat up, placing her hands into his. With a firm tug, Naruto pulled her out of the snow and into his arms.

Blushing red, she turned her head to see her snow creation. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed in surprise, looking delightedly at the lovely angel in the snow.

"A perfect snow angel." Naruto murmured, and Hinata looked back to find him staring directly at her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_ MM7 says:_**

Don't hurt me! I know I missed a day... I'm crying on the inside, promise. I would have promised an additional chapter to make up for the lapse, but we've all seen how worthless my promises are thus far.

Still. Naruto and Hinata. Cuteness worth two chapters- easily. Well, maybe not. The snow-angel bit is a little overdone. But still, it works quite nicely for this story...


End file.
